Beautiful world
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Before the Unit 3 incident Shinji and Asuka shared something with each other that created something Beautiful. Now Twins born after third impact must walk there path through Creation or Destruction to set things right after there fathers mistake. Will they create a new future for mankind or are they doomed to repeat there fathers mistake. Haru: I just gotta do what I gotta do!
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful world

ESKK: hey I notice I've been doing plenty of Rebuild fanfics so here's one for the history books.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"YELLING,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion only the OC's that may or may not appear in it and even then most of them are my co-writers Spartan036 OC's.

(Start)

(Asuka 1st POV)

People would tell me when you bring children into the world you bring them into a world that would love them to explore it. But I brought twins into a world that despises them just for existing. It was because of something my children's father did and now there suffering for it.

I can still remember that night when I experienced the most wonderful sensation that can only be felt with someone you truly love and yes I admit it did hurt at first. But in the end I would never forget that he loved me and showed me that no one can decide my fate but me.

No school would accept them purgers wanted them dead so I home schooled them when I wasn't piloting EVA. My son Haru was a spitting image of his father if he had red hair and blue eyes as for my daughter she inherited my looks but her father's features. But it was soon learned they could pilot EVA and they learned why they were hated but Marlene she was intended on meeting her father but Haru despised his father for the screw up that ruined his and his sisters life.

I blame myself for them being born into a world that hates them but I promised I would find Shinji and then give my children the father they needed.

(3rd POV)

Asuka looks over the WILLE sector of Germany, the other side is the purger sector which is filled with those evil people. Downstairs is Haru Langley Shikinami and Marlene Langely Shikinami watching the news, third impact appeared to have been covered up as a terrorist attack which was good because the world would have attacked them.

"We are live with breaking news of what appears to be marking the end of the purgers, just recently we received disturbing footage from what appears to be an attack from WILLE on a purger base. But speculations say that there was only a lone gunman at the scene. What were about to show you is disturbing footage."

The footage shows purger soldiers, men, women, and children burning from what appears to be white phosphorus, a figure shoots at the burning people. He is wearing a gas mask, blue jeans and a military jacket.

"Honestly Tim, we could tell that this was an attack by another undercover WILLE operative." Roger observed.

"But the reports say that...This Firefly is a beacon of hope in the purger sector? What is your opinions on this?"

"Well a man who kills people with such brutality whether it be WILLE, NERV, or Purger is someone to be afraid of I say this Firefly is a mentally unstable man who should get help," Tim said as he wasn't a fan of costumed vigilantes who take the law into their own hands like that.

Haru then changed the channel to something a bit more peppy and on the lighter mood which so happened to be the new series RWBY.

Marlene who had her eyes shielded from the brutality of burnt people saw her favorite show was on and quickly paid attention to it.

"That hair...It can't be." Asuka observed, her brother was among the victims of the great purge. May God rest his soul, her children always asked what was, he like before.

"Mom, what was uncle like? I know I asked this but was he very good person? Mari keeps telling me that." Marlene asks.

Asuka smiled as she saw her daughter had inherited Shinji's good qualities. "He was a good person when he was your age he was pretty shy but later developed a good sense of justice he always wanted to help people out with their problems," Asuka explained as Haru was reading a comic book.

"But what ever happened to him?" Marlene asked as Haru turned the page to continue what he was reading.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Asuka said as Marlene nodded at that reply.

A knock on the door is heard which Asuka responds to, she walks to the door to reveal special agent Kaiko Ibuki. The two got along quite well.

"Kaiko, this is unexpected. What brings you here?"

"Asuka...It's about Taisuke." She said with a tone of sadness, regret and anger.

"What about him...?" Asuka replied with confusion.

"He's alive." Kaiko explained.

"Really that's great news," Asuka said as she was happy but the way Kaiko's sad look told otherwise. "What's wrong?" Asuka asked as Kaiko looked at the German.

"He's Firefly he's been killing the purgers and those related to them," Kaiko said as Asuka was shocked.

"No he wouldn't," Asuka said trying to deny it.

"He is, he's mentally traumatized by their actions to the point where he attacked a base and massacred both soldiers and civilians." She explained, Asuka stares at her with wide eyes. Her brother, the person she raised, the person who was always under her wing: Is now a murderer or an insane revolutionary.

"Why is he doing this?"

"Revenge, a former NERV agent that was his guardian and fellow pilot was killed and he tried to cross the border to get to you."

"Why didn't he cross?"

"...He saved my life." Little do they know that Haru, and Marlene are listening to the whole thing from upstairs.

"I'm trying to get WILLE to find him but he's purger territory..." Haru pulls out a remote to watch the news again to see that the Purger government is facing the threat of revolution as numerous riots are breaking out.

Purger sector.

Taisuke ditches the gas mask in remorse, he killed innocent people and soldiers. This wasn't his war, he continues to walk across the woodland as there are no patrols in the area. The boy pulls out his map to see if he is in WILLE territory, the Firefly is dead.

"Almost there..." He hears a stick break, there is no one there so he slowly treads through the forest. Suddenly a blinding flash of light shines in front of him and pulls out his Molotov cocktail.

"Stand down Taisuke!" He heard a familiar voice...Asuka? Isn't she supposed to be dead? He thought.

"Make me!" Taisuke yelled back, the figure steps out of the light. "Mari?" He gasps as she walks towards him alongside Asuka.

It truly was Mari with Asuka as Asuka had an angry look on her face showing that Taisuke is in big trouble.

"Asuka I can't believe it your alive!" the young Shikinami said but the minute he got close to Asuka she slapped him.

"What the fuck were you thinking killing innocent people like that!" the elder Shikinami yelled at her younger brother showing he was in trouble.

Taisuke has a few tears in his eyes not because of the slap but the memories of killing those people, people who celebrated in murdering innocents.

"Did you mourn...?" He doesn't deserve being mourned after what he did not even his sister.

"Yes we all did!" She responded angrily, his eyes are covered by his hair and he knew, he, better start going.

"I guess I'm off then." Taisuke turns around but is caught by a surprise hug by Asuka from the back.

"What the? What are you doing?!" He gave up hope already, he's murderer after all.

"You're not going anywhere after all you have a nephew and a niece who really wants to meet you," Asuka said causing Taisuke to yelp in surprise.

"Wait when did, you get married?!" Taisuke said not believing his sister got hitched without telling him.

"Never I'm a single mom and the father well I can't tell you about him out here to many ears," Asuka said as Mari nodded.

"Ok," Taisuke said as he was curious about this mysterious father.

"Hey Asuka? I think you should get a proper role model for your kids because no one in hell they look up to a killer like me." Taisuke said as he was getting ready after a refreshing shower.

"I'm gonna say you were serving the WILLE armed forces." She replied.

"I'm not even a member of WILLE."

"Just play along!" The two enter the car and Asuka drives it to her house that is located in the WILLE base, they step out of the car.

"Okay, who's the lucky guy that thought it was a smart idea to have a few drinks with my sister? Cause I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"Look, that guy is pretty friendly and I could-"

"Asuka, this is teen pregnancy."

"I'm not a teen and that goes for you too." Taisuke blinks his eye in confusion.

"But it's only 5 months...How long have I been wandering the woods?"

"I don't know but they were conceived before third Impact and there currently 5 years old," Asuka explained as Taisuke nodded.

"Still would like to punch the guy who knocked you up," Taisuke said making Asuka glare at him. Taisuke immediately felt tiny compared to Asuka's glare that could make many weeping children stop and make spoiled children less spoiled.

"Now that we got that out of the way time to meet the kids," Asuka said getting straight pack into peppy.

"Yeah," Taisuke said before Asuka opened the door.

"Hey kids, your uncle Taisuke is here!" She greeted as the twins as they rush to their uncle, Taisuke lifts Marlene while she laughs happily and Haru asking a lot of questions to him.

"Okay, I'm gonna play the guessing game." He looks at the two.

"I think the pretty young lady there is...I think it starts with an M..."

"You're getting closer."

"You're Marlene!" Marlene cheers while Taisuke looks at Haru.

"No guesses for you, you must be Haru."

"Is it true you and aunt Mari were in a super bowl commercial and you two didn't know it until Asuka arrived?" Taisuke remembered that moment, he and Mari were picked up by some lady who led to them to a limo with a DJ in it then arrived in a five-star hotel. They entered in an elevator with Don Cheadle arriving with a llama named Lily then playing Ping-Pong with Chuck Norris until the wall broke down to reveal that Asuka planned the whole thing.

"Yeah, your mother is a very clever person." He looks at Asuka while trying to make words to her.

"Why did you mention that?"

Asuka only smiled as Taisuke sighed. "So Marlene what do you like to do?" Taisuke asked as Marlene picked up a doll that looked like something out of an anime.

"I like to play with my toys," Marlene said as Taisuke looked at Haru.

"And you?" he asked just before Taisuke pulled out a handheld game system that had the words "Evangelion Masters online."

"I like to play video games," Haru said as Taisuke just assumed that was a new video game that some game creators based off the real Evangelions. "Oh and I like playing with my action figures," Haru said pulling out a mix between Kamen Rider Kiva and a plug suit for an EVA.

"Ok how about we play with yours and Marlene's toys," Taisuke asked as Marlene shyly nodded and Haru grinned.

"Ok," Haru said before he and Marlene went to the small group of toys that were gathered in the living room.

Asuka all the while leaned on the wall and watched as her children grabbed their toys and played with Taisuke. Mari walked up besides Asuka and leaned on the wall next to her. "He'll make a good father someday Mari," Asuka said knowing full well Mari was there.

"Yeah but you have to be very lucky to get him," Mari said as Asuka grinned.

"Yeah but hopefully he still has eyes for you," Asuka teased making Mari blush.

Another knock on the door is heard and Mari responds to it, the door opens to reveal Maya and Misato.

"Ms. Ibuki and Katsuragi, pleasure meeting you here."

"You too." Misato greeted back with a smile but Maya with a scowl.

"So I've heard Taisuke's back." Maya said with a tone of anger in her voice, she heads towards the living room to see him. She tries to hold back her tears at him.

"Taisuke." He turns around to see Maya.

"Maya." The young Shikinami said with a smile.

The two embrace each other as Mari stands with her dreams of having him broken already.

"Excuse me, who is this?" She asks in a rather jealous tone at Maya.

"I'm Maya Ibuki, Taisuke's old guardian. I believe you're the one who hijacked unit 02?" Maya replied.

"She has a name you know, Maya this is Mari."

Mari was mentally sighing as Maya was just a mother figure to Taisuke... Hopefully. "Nice to meet you Ibuki-san," Mari said as Maya just looked at her.

"Likewise," Maya said as they shook hands.

"Auntie Misato!" the twins called as they hugged the Captain.

"Hey little tikes," Misato said returning the hug.

Maya glares at the two which Taisuke took notice, he pretty much hated when someone has that look. So he grabs her by the arm, Maya never had that look which both scared and surprised him. They enter the kitchen and Maya turns to him, he has a rather angry look on his face.

"Okay, what's your damage?" He asks.

"Damage? Oh there's none."

"I saw that look on your face and you would never make it, now tell me what's; your, problem."

"You wanna know my problem?"

"Yes."

"You really want to know?"

"Of course." He replied calmly.

"Their Shinji Ikari's kids!" Taisuke is shocked, his sister told him about the pilot of unit 01. How he was like him and all but he is also known for causing third impact, he got the information from Jaclyn before she died, Taisuke looks back to the twins playing with Misato.

"Excuse me, I got to talk to Asuka." He walks towards his sister and whispers in her ear.

"I want to talk to you." They go to the parents' bedroom.

"Maya told me everything...I'm not angry, I'm just...Why?" His face is a look of not anger but sadness.

"Me and Shinji were in love see the night before the unit 3 activation test he confessed to me and tried to prove that I didn't need EVA to prove I had meaning and it worked a bit too good," Asuka explained as Taisuke looked at her.

"They can start an impact with unit 1 can't they?" Taisuke said as Asuka looked out the window.

"We don't know for sure but if they can synch with EVA then people will most likely try and kill them," Asuka said as she looked at the picture of the twins when they were born.

"They won't, I'll look after them." He replied as Asuka looks back to him.

"You looked after me when Mom died, I'd be happy that I'm an uncle." Taisuke assured as Asuka embraces his younger brother.

"I've been gone for a long time didn't I Asuka?"

"Yeah...It's been 5 years not 5 months." He lets go of Asuka with a rather freaked out state.

"Wait, we look the same!"

"It's the LCL, we've been exposed for too long which resulted in decrease of physical aging. I am now 19, your 16."

"And Mari?" He thought about his childhood friend.

"Same age as you."

"Ritsuko wants to have them tested for EVA when they turn 14," Asuka said as Taisuke nodded.

"I see..." he trailed off before Asuka began speaking again.

"Taisuke I'm counting on you to watch them if anything happens to me," Asuka said as Taisuke nodded.

"Always," he said with a grin.

(9 years later)

Lieutenant Haru Shikinami was walking down the hall to the EVA pens sense it was requested that he synch with his new EVA called Unit X.

Haru had enlisted into WILLE about a year ago with his sister as a way to help their mother. Haru of course found out through WILLE about his birth father as did Marlene. He hated his father for a few reasons. He nearly destroyed the world, he abandoned his mother, and he's the reason why his and Marlene's lives were hell.

Haru soon arrived at the EVA pen and saw and EVA that looked like it could be related to Gunbuster if it had bat like wings on its back, the shoulder thrusters looked removable as there was the writing of Unit X printed on its shoulder.

Haru walked over to Ritsuko as the crewman gave him glares.

Haru hops aboard unit X, it is easily the same size as unit 16 which makes them the tallest of the EVA'S but unit 16 is still the tallest. The EVA begins to sync and moves towards the simulation field.

In front of him unit 16 and unit 02 who are grabbing assault rifles. Unit X grabs a sniper rifle.

"Okay, simulation beginning in 3, 2, 1..."

"Just pretend they're an army of Maya's" Their relationship hasn't been the same.

Haru smirks before firing at Unit 02 and Unit 16. Personally Haru would prefer to get up close and personal with his opponents but that was him.

Haru didn't miss a shot as paint splattered on the two EVA's.

The siblings get out of the EVA with proud smiles, Taisuke looks at Haru with a rather proud look alongside Asuka.

"Congrats, you passed initiation." Taisuke complemented.

"Thank you uncle." Haru replied, Asuka hugs her son.

"I'm proud of you," Asuka said as Haru smiled and hugged back.

"Thanks mom," Haru said as he had a smile on his face.

Ritsuko just gave a quick glare at Haru knowing that now that he is able to synch with EVA, WILLE will have to keep a very close eye on Haru and Marlene.

"Let's go find Marlene and then go see Misato," Asuka said as Haru nodded knowing his little sister could also pilot EVA now.

Taisuke make sure to keep close to Haru when they arrived at his and Marlene's room which was where they saw Marlene brushing her long brown hair that was similar to Asuka's in style.

"Hey Marlene we're heading to see Misato so come on," Haru said as Marlene nodded.

"Coming Nii-san," Marlene said as she was fluent in both German and Japanese. Marlene went and followed Haru as the group went to the briefing room about some big mission coming up.

Along the way Haru got close to Marlene when he noticed the crewman glare at him and Marlene. It only served to make him resent his father more as he saw his sister cower to him.

They soon arrived at the briefing which had Mari leaning at the door waiting for them.

"Well sense you guys are here lets head in," Mari said as Haru nodded.

When they arrived Haru saw that Misato had a look on her face showing this was serious.

"Ok Captain Katsuragi what's wrong?" Haru asked as Misato turned on the screen showing a cross shaped Tessseract.

"We located unit 1 above Earth's atmosphere and well Shinji is most likely in there," Misato said being blunt as Haru scoffed.

"So we get a missile and shoot the bastard," Haru said making Asuka glare at Haru.

"Haru we don't know if he is in there and besides there could be more to this," Asuka scolded as Haru grunted.

"We're going to attempt to capture unit 1 and attach it to the Wunder," Misato explained as Haru grinned.

"Great let me get to my EVA and," Haru began but Misato cut him off.

"Sorry Haru you'll be on back up in case things go south," Misato said as Haru was surprised and a bit angry at this.

The group goes to the locker rooms after the debriefing, Haru couldn't believe this, and they're going to save a man who ruined their lives. Of course he won't speak out but for the first time, he's going to.

"Man this is bullshit!" Taisuke turns towards him.

"Why is this bullshit?" He asks.

"Are you kidding me? This is the man who ruined Marlene and I's live for God's sake and were just saving him!"

"Hey! That's your father you're talking about!" The younger Shikinami replied.

"He also started third impact!"

"Calm down, we need to get him out of there before NERV does." The two enter the locker rooms and head to their separate sectors with Haru grunting at the sign on his locker reading get out, probably Maya sent one of her cronies here. Taisuke's relationship with Maya has already been strained obviously because of his relation to the twins which resulted in fights on the ship between them.

(Flashback.)

It was then Taisuke knew that Maya Ibuki is dead now to him, her crewman just tried to jump Haru and Marlene just recently so he wants to pay her a little visit, he finds her in the captains quarters.

Misato notices he is entering the room while meeting with Maya about what happened and she knew about his antics in the great purge, this might result in a death of a crewman.

"Taisuke-" She stands up only for the young Shikinami to punch Maya in the face.

"I know that you sent those Crewman after the twins and I'm starting to get sick of you always trying to hurt them!" Taisuke said as Misato was on Taisuke's side in this.

Maya was getting back up after being knocked down by Taisuke's punch luckily she didn't lose a tooth before glaring at Taisuke. "Those two "Children," and I use the term loosely should have never been born as far as I can see there just going to be murderers just like their father," Maya said as Taisuke was getting pissed off.

"Just because of who their father is and the mistake he made doesn't reflect on his children!" Taisuke yelled as he was tempted to go Firefly on her,

"Maya you need to learn to let the past go and not blame to children who had nothing to do with it," Misato said as these children are only trying to defend themselves.

Maya shrugs it off and leaves as Taisuke follows her, he has a rather angered look on his face and that look spoke your dead to me now. He grabs Maya by the arm.

"Just what the hell made you think of taking justice on your hands!?"

"Look who's talking!"

"I did that out of anger! These are just children and if you just try to harm them then you're no better than the purgers themselves!"

"I'm sorry Taisuke, didn't my sister say that to you? Look who's the fool now!" He lunges towards Maya, his eyes are full of betrayal.

"I can't believe I called you family!"

"I can't believe you sympathize with the Devils bastard spawns," Maya said as Taisuke was tempted to kill Maya if he had a gun.

"I can't believe considered you as a mother!" He yelled back towards her while trying to punch her.

"I had no one back then! Just Asuka and you just let me in like I was your son!" Taisuke swings again but Maya dodges him.

The words stung through Maya like poison as she punches Taisuke in the gut, this wasn't her son anymore. It was just a person who cared more for those demon spawns than anyone else but her instincts kick in again, she grabs the younger Shikinami's arms and he continues to struggle at her.

"Is what you said true?" Her hair is blocking her eyes as Taisuke lets go.

"Yes! Everything was true, all of it." Maya is silent and she tries to grab him again but he backs away.

"Don't you dare touch me nor talk to me! You're dead to me!" Taisuke walks away as Maya is left in shock, another crewman walks up to her.

"Come on, just ignore him. Guess he's still a psycho." Maya doesn't leave and she feels like there is something watery on her cheeks.

"Are these...Mine?" She notices that she is crying.

(Flashback end)

Fate has dealt a cruel hand against Haru and Marlene but like the warrior protecting his sister Haru had preserved to protect his family.

(Scene break)

Haru was waiting in Unit X as he glared at the tesseract that holds unit 1 and his father.

Haru put his opened hand at the tesseract before turning it into a fist with a glare. "I will never forgive you," he said with a glare.

Unit 16 and 02 fly towards the target alongside unit 22 which is piloted by Marlene while unit 08 is providing sniper support in the distance.

"Hold up." Unit 16 cloaks itself as there nemesis units patrolling everywhere.

"I got them." Inside the nemesis units is a Nagisa unit.

"Hey Dave, you saw the Broncos losing to the Seahawks last night? You owe me $20!" The Nagisa unit is a fan of the Seahawks.

"Shut up Nick," the Nagisa unit said as he was trying to focus on guard duty.

It was then that a Nemesis unit head was cut off before being stabbed through the chest as Dave noticed. "Holly shit Chuck just got killed," the Nagisa unit said as Dave looked.

"Be on high-," the Nagisa unit named Dave didn't get a chance to finish as he too was killed.

Taisuke smirked at his fortune that the Nagisa units were complete idiots this time. "Man there so dumb," he said with a grin.

"So Frank, how did you and Karen go?" Charlie the Nagisa unit asks.

"We did great." Frank replied, Todd goes in between the two.

"What are you guys doing?! Get back to work!" The nemesis units continue patrolling.

The patrol continue doing their work while one is busy listening to this will be the day, he could barely hear anything as unit 02 and unit 22 look at him.

"This will we be the day we've been waiting for..."

"Should we leave him alone?" the German mother asked as she saw the Nagisa clone not noticing the attack.

"My heart says yes for a fellow RWBY fan but my mind says no for someone I have to get through," Marlene said as Asuka sighed.

"Well looks like it falls to me," Asuka said as she quickly killed the Nagisa unit sense Marlene couldn't hurt a fellow RWBY fan.

"On now that that's taken care of how about we get your father now," Asuka said as Marlene nodded excited about meeting the man who helped conceive her and Haru.

As they begin ti move towards the path bur another nemesis unit along with more of them, they continue to float.

"Shut up, Christian Bale is the worse batman ever!"

"Na-uh, George Clooney is!"

"I think the best is Will Arnett." Asuka said in a poor impersonation of them, they all turn to a Nagisa unit named Brian.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"What did I do?" They begin to jump him.

"Now that is just cruel," Marlene said as she was so tempted to give one in before the Nagisa units killed each other.

Asuka soon noticed the clear path to the Tesseract which meant it would soon come the meeting between father and children. Asuka went to the Tesseract and grabbed it before bringing it to earth's atmosphere. That was until the sides of the Tesseract began to unfold into tentacles as they grabbed Unit 2 in an attempt to stop her from getting Unit 1 into the earth. The Tesseract was already going through re-entry as Asuka's EVA was getting damaged along the way thanks to the Nemesis EVA attached to the Tesseract.

"Mom!" Marlene called as she didn't know what to do.

Marlene aims her rifle at the nemesis unit but it keeps squirming as it struggles with its mother, she finally gets a clear shot and she fires her rifle. The tentacles detach from unit 02 and releases it.

"Nice shot!" Asuka complemented, more nemesis units fly towards them and one MP EVA that has a bandolier on its chest and a shotgun.

"Dammit Jack! You should've told me!" Todd yelled.

"Hey I didn't see them earlier! I reaws!"

"Excuse me?"

"I swear!"

"Wait...Is this weed!?" He grabs the nemesis unit and begins to crush it.

"Look, it's; not-" Todd crushes the nemesis unit and tears it to pieces then throws it away, killing his own brother.

"What are you guys waiting for? Kill them!" One of the Nagisa units are shot down by a sniper round which causes Todd to turn around and is almost hit, he activates his thermal to see unit 16. Unit 16 DE cloaks and switches to heavy mode which causes the EVA to have an exoskeleton and a clear visor that covers the head but only the eyes are visible. Todd pulls out dual magnums and begins to fire at him with no effect.

"Shit, shit! Get them!" He ordered the rest of his brothers as they fly towards them, Mari picks the first two off with her sniper rifle while Taisuke turns to speed form and shoots at them. Todd growls in anger.

"Dammit! I should've let lay off the junk!" He swore.

"Maybe you should start treating them with respect!" He turns around to see unit 02 swinging its sword towards him but he dodges it.

The rest of the Nemesis series were easily destroyed as Asuka then went to transporting the Tesseract to the meeting point so Marlene could meet her father but Asuka gets to talk to him first sense she has to tell him he's a father.

"Soon I'll get to meet daddy and we'll be a family at last," Marlene said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah and I get to have a man to man talk with him about protection and being there for you Haru and any future kids he has with my sister," Taisuke said as Asuka looked at him.

"Taisuke behave," Asuka said as Taisuke gave a sheepish grin.

(With Misato)

Ritsuko looked at Misato seeing that Haru wasn't needed for this mission at all. "You purposely put Haru as back up didn't you?" Ritsuko asked as Misato nodded.

"Yeah and before you ask why, It was because of his hatred for Shinji his own father that he would let his emotions get in the way of the mission and most likely try something he'll regret," Misato said as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yeah he's mentally stable but he has a right like the rest of us to be angry at him," Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

(Back at the Wunder)

Shinji begins to wake up to see numerous soldiers aiming their rifle at him, the only thing he remembered was that he saved Rei and that was all it. He also remembered Asuka...And her sweet smile but everything turned blue at the end, now he's here. Shinji looks up to see a girl with a beret on her head.

"Where...Where am I?" He asks which the girl responds to.

"Oh, you're on the wunder." She replied.

"The what?" The table moves to the deck of the ship to where the crew is, the restraints get off of him and he gets up.

"Misato..." The rest of the crew give him a glare except for Taisuke, Shinji picks up a DSS choker after Ritsuko ordered him to do it.

"Slow down buddy!" Taisuke grabs Shinji's hand before he could put it on.

"Not a good thing to put that on." He advised, they enter the brig.

"Just who are you?"

"I'm Taisuke Langley Shikinami, Asuka's younger brother. It's a pleasure to meet you must be Shinji Ikari."

"Yeah...Where's Ayanami?"

"Never mind about that." They enter a room with the screen clearing to reveal Misato, Ritsuko, and Asuka which give Taisuke the cue to say it.

"Um...You know my brother is bad at explaining things right?" Asuka asked causing Misato to jump.

"Okay..." Taisuke makes a smile while resisting the urge to blurt it out.

"There comes a time, no pun intended where a miracle happens and that miracle is a beautiful thing of nature." Asuka face palms from behind him.

"And what you did before third impact...Kind of happened."

"What are you saying?" Shinji replied with confusion.

Taisuke nervously smiles and clicks his tongue "Okay, Shinji...You have have...Bleh, bleh..."

Shinji raises his eyebrow as Taisuke makes out words with sounds.

"Kiiiiiiiii..." Taisuke sighs.

"You got Asuka pregnant and now she has kids..."

"WHAT?!"

"Taisuke!" the elder Shikinami scolded as Taisuke only smiled.

"Can someone tell me what's going on more clearly?" Shinji demanded as the door near Shinji opened to reveal a girl that looked like Asuka but with his features.

"Uh hi daddy," Marlene greeted as Shinji bawked.

"Wait this can't be my child she's too old," Shinji said as Marlene sighed.

"Daddy it's been 14 years sense third impact Marlene explained as Shinji was shocked.

"Then why does Asuka look the same!" Shinji yelled still unsure.

Taisuke looks at the confused boy, he pretty much acts like him which surprised the younger Shikinami because he thought he was going to be a jerk like Maya and he'll have to bring on the pain, probably kill him.

"Shinji, I know you're confused but there was something in the LCL which causes decreased aging. Clear enough?"

"Wait Taisuke, do I have another kid?"

"Oh yeah, a boy and he...Well thinks you're the equivalent to Gendo." Hate is very strong word to him.

Marlene embraces Shinji and slowly returns it.

"I missed you Dad."

'She's fourteen and I missed out on both of them growing up,' Shinji thought sadly as he hugged his daughter. 'My own son thinks of me like my own father,' Shinji thought feeling real guilty.

It was then the door behind Asuka opened and revealed Haru who punched the glass window making a crack in it.

"You're so lucky this thing is protecting you, you bastard," Haru said with Rage in his eyes as he surprised everyone.

"Haru why do you hate dad so much?" Marlene asked as Haru's fist tightened.

"Because he's the reason our life was Hell so as far as I'm concerned I don't have a father," Haru said before storming out.

"I'll talk to him." Taisuke said as he gets out of the room to follow Haru, Marlene lets go of her father with a relieved smile. Seeing this almost melts Misato's heart of ice but Shinji is still a threat to humanity...And also unofficial member of WILLE but its best to leave him by reuniting with his family, it kind of breaks her heart to see that Haru hates him.

"Captain, may I go see him?" Asuka asks as Misato nods, she gets inside the room and embraces Shinji who has a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so glad your back!" She is almost in tears as Shinji does the same.

"M-Me too...I promise I'll never leave." Shinji holds her tighter and the two let go, the crewman would definitely try to harm them now that he's here. They've been treating the family like their murderers except for Taisuke because he is the Firefly and threatened to and almost lynched a crewman who tried to shoot at the twins, Taisuke has respect for the dead and went to his funeral later.

Meanwhile in the halls of the ship, Haru is walking anger after what happened, the crewman are glaring at him but stop as Taisuke walks towards him. The German grabs him by the shoulder.

"Just what the heck is wrong with you? He's your father!" He yelled at him.

"No he isn't, he's just a murderer who abandoned us!" The crewman build up enough courage to look at both of them with extreme hatred.

"Oh yeah, then who made you then?"

"Don't go there!" Haru yelled as Taisuke glared.

"Oh I intend to he's just as much a part of you as you're a part of him!" the older Shikinami yelled.

"Don't you dare say that he isn't and never will be my father," Haru yelled as he tried to walk away but Taisuke grabbed him by the arm.

"You're going to have to let go of that anger eventually it's not good to keep it like that trust me I should know," Taisuke said as Haru gave him a stern look.

"Feh I'm going to Unit X's cage," he said as he freed his arm from Taisuke's grip and walked off.

'He'll come around... I hope,' Taisuke thought as he watched Haru walk away.

Taisuke sighs as he walks away from the scene as several crewmen have both hateful and fearful looks on their faces, he was feared because he still is the Firefly and at the same time is the uncle of the kids of Shinji Ikari which doubled the danger of him getting killed. But after that incident with the crewman, they pretty much think their working with a complete psycho. Mari is pretty much an exception because not only she's a childhood friend but at the same time someone you could rely on...And also his crush, scratch that off, hopelessly in love with her. He finds their dorm.

"Hey Mari!" Looks like she's still asleep.

"Just going get this thing." He grabs the handgun for firearms training.

"See you later and don't oversleep, Misato will have a fit." Taisuke shuts the door, Mari isn't sleeping.

"Dammit, I almost embarrassed myself...In front of him..." She hissed as there is something wet in her hands and in the center in between her legs. Mari rolls over and looks up at the ceiling while looking at the mess she made on her hand.

"You'll always be lonely Mari...No one will ever accept you, no one will ever open the door and let you in..." She tearfully muttered.

Haru arrived at unit X plug as he began to just sit there with an angry look on his face.

"You know you should give him a chance," a voice said as Haru knew who it was.

"Come on X it's not that simple," Haru said as X appeared next to him. X had a completely white body with a black circle on his chest, a halo above his head, small energy wings on his back, lines and symbols in a pattern across his body, and an X across his face.

"Maybe to you but don't lilum cherish there bonds with there family," X asked proving he was an angel.

"Yeah but he ditched mom and he wasn't there at all when I needed a father," Jaru said as X understood now.

"I see now you don't hate him you just wanted a father there for you and when you got him your afraid of the possibility of rejection," X said as Haru was getting pissed.

"Would you stop digging into my head every time, we talk!" Haru demanded as X only looked at him.

"Haru perhaps you should just talk to him before WILLE or NERV takes him away again," X said as Haru sighed.

"Fine you win this time," Haru said as he got up. Haru then left the plug to talk to Shinji.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey I notice there were no fanfics like this so I decided to make one myself but anyway please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful World

ESKK: hey here's chapter two that I already got two follows for so thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion only the OC's I created.

(Start)

Shinji got out of the brig finally after a painfully long and awkward inspection with Ritsuko that involved checking if he was infected by the angel or possess impact powers, nothing was found which came to a conclusion that unit 01 was the true culprit and not Shinji. He changes to a standard civilian outfit and makes his way into the ship while avoiding a few angry looks from the crew.

"Shinji," he turns around to see Haru.

"Um hey Haru, what brings you here?" Shinji replied.

"Nothing...I wanna know...Well stuff."

"What do you mean by stuff?" He asks.

"Well...Why did you cause third impact?" Shinji's eyes turn wide.

"I could tell you're a little disturbed, you could talk about it if you want."

"Its fine...Well I tried to save someone and I was tired of just sitting around and being helpless..."

"I'm listening." Haru replied while crossing his arms.

"I thought of her as a sister and well when I thought I rescued her it all went blank I guess it was when I started Third Impact," Shinji explained as Haru still had that scowl on his face.

"...You tried to protect someone who was like a sister to you so can't hate you as much as I did before," Haru began in an Asuka like tone.

Shinji smiled seeing he was finally bonding with his son.

"But doesn't change the fact that you weren't there for fourteen years," Haru said giving Shinji an idea.

"Well want to try and make up for it?" Shinji asked unaware of Taisuke, Asuka, and Marlene watching.

"Fine but when we land next because honestly we're still flying and all," Haru said before walking away.

The three leave after hearing enough.

"I think that worked out nicely." Taisuke commented

Indeed it did, I think trust is what WILLE needs." The elder Shikinami replied, they continue to walk as Asuka notices that Mari has her eyes on him as they enter the mess hall. It kind of saddened them to see Mari sit alone in a table.

"Hey bro, your chance to get out of the friend zone three o' clock."

Taisuke gulps and walks towards Mari's table.

"Hey Mari!" she looks up with a mischievous smile in her since his childhood.

"Sup!" He sits in front of her.

"I've been thinking of something and I heard New Zealand has a few good restaurants and wanted to know if you want to come along," Taisuke said as Mari was surprised.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Mari asked as Taisuke grinned.

"Yeap," he replied with a smile.

Meanwhile Marlene and Asuka watched as Asuka knew without the guys around it would just be her and Marlene... Perfect.

"Hey Marlene want to go to a spa once we land?" the teen mother asked as Marlene looked unsure.

"I don't know mom we could have a synch test or something," Marlene stuttered as Asuka was determine to get her daughter to socialize.

"Ok I understand leave your dear mother in a spa and do boring old work," Asuka said faking sadness.

Marlene fell for it as she instantly agreed. "Ok mom I guess sense the Wunder will get maintenance and all, I'll come to a spa," Marlene said as Asuka was mentally doing a victory dance.

The Wunder lands in the nearby local town which is standard one, it is located in New Zealand which was the place unit 16 was found and where Maya met Taisuke for the first time. The crew gets out of the ship after a very long time of flying and check out the town, the place is full of activities to do like a spa, a bar, restaurants and many other things like a hotel.

Taisuke breaths in the fresh New Zealand air, "I miss this place so much!" He commented as Shinji turns to him.

"Why?" Shinji asks.

"Well not only this is the place where unit 16 was found but I miss their kiwi fruit!" Taisuke looks at the place in glee to see that it hasn't change for quite some time.

"Hey isn't this the place where you and Maya met?" Asuka asks which causes her younger brother to turn silent, in the distance is Maya overlooking the group on top of the ship.

"I don't think he still remembers..." She muttered but Misato hears it and turns to her.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Misato asked before giving a sad glare.

"Because he's dead to me," Maya said with an angry look.

Misato grits her teeth silently.

"Dammit Maya, I told you to forget about it already! Your anger is going to give birth to something dangerous for God's sake!" She yelled at her back.

"Like what, a new Firefly?" Maya sarcastically asks.

"No, Maya I'm afraid you're going to end up killing him or the twins. So watch your anger before you get kicked out of WILLE." Maya huffs and leaves to the village for a walk so she could forget what happened.

"You can't just walk away Maya." Misato said.

"Just watch me." She replied, memories of their first meeting in New Zealand come back to her and it was indeed painful to see as Yui still has influence over her even after she stopped piloting unit 16. Suddenly, the woman manifests in front of her.

"What do you want?" Maya hissed as she finds herself in the memory of where they met, In front of her is Phantom Yui.

"Making sure you don't kill my grandchildren," Yui said as Maya huffed.

"And how would you do that!" Maya yelled making it look like she was on a Bluetooth.

"Trust me I have my ways," Yui threatened with a look in her eyes showing she could back up her threat.

"Fuck you then," Maya yelled before walking off.

(With Shinji and Haru)

Haru was playing some soccer sense it was his favorite sport with Shinji who was on the defense and sense Shinji sucked at sports well it was more of a one way game.

"Come on old man you can do better than that," Haru taunted as he had a smirk.

"But I'm not that good at this sport," Shinji said as he was huffing and puffing.

The ball flies towards Shinji and he quickly catches the ball, looks like he's getting the hang of this already after a few misses. In the corner is Asuka watching the whole game alongside Marlene and Kaiko.

"Guess he's kind of the same idiot I met." Asuka commented as Kaiko giggled.

"So where's, Mari and Taisuke?" The agent asks.

"They're on a date, got him out of the friend zone finally." The elder Shikinami giggled.

"Oh come on!" They turn to see that Shinji and Haru have switched positions; it appears that Shinji is good at aiming and kicking.

"Alright you got lucky there because I was distracted." Haru said.

"By what?" the former pilot of unit 1 asked.

"...By seeing a bird...?"

"Sure," Shinji said before he kicked another ball sending it flying at Haru. Haru of course caught it with a smirk.

"And you lucky streak meets it's end," Haru said before sending the ball back.

Asuka watched with a smile before getting up. "Well me and Marlene are going to the spa," Asuka said knowing Kaiko had to watch Shinji.

"Ok have fun," Kaiko said just as Shinji got another score.

"GOD DAMMIT!" the younger Shikinami cursed.'

(With Taisuke and Mari)

The two go out in the streets and admire the rich history of New Zealand along with the shops; the man is a really patient person so Mari could do whatever she pleases. It's pretty much a fairy tale, come to life for her, after all these years, she finally has him and the wait was worth it. She spots a shop nearby.

"Ohh, I'm going there! Wait for me!" She enters in it alongside the young Shikinami; Mari spots numerous dresses which she likes already and grabs them for the fitting room with Taisuke being the judge. Before he could enter, he spots a heavily scarred man that looks like the one from the base he destroyed when he was still Firefly and the man appears to be following them at the same time. He shrugs it off as a coincidence so he enters the fitting room with Mari.

The first outfit is a winter one.

"So what do you think?"

"It looks good on you," Taisuke said as Mari grinned before going back into the dressing room. She soon came out in a two piece swim suit making Taisuke blush.

"Looks good on me right?" she asked as Taisuke nodded the blush still on his face.

They then purchase the clothes as they get out of the store, the man is still following them which makes Taisuke very worried. The couple then finally stops at the plaza to see the statue of the EVA pilots who decided to fight against the purgers after what the Firefly did; it was a heroic battle which ended the purger regime in New Zealand. The pilots created a makeshift barricade and got a lot of ammunition and guns then started to fire at the purgers which last for 15 months until they were all killed.

"I guess you inspired a lot of people." Mari awed at the statue.

"I know...I wanted to take revenge for everything they've done, I ended up becoming a symbol of hope by accident." Taisuke looked up at the statue sadly.

"But at least you put an end to those monsters..."

"Yeah..." Little, do they know, that man is still behind them, the man aims his gun at them.

"You!" the German turns around to see him, it's the same soldier from the base. The former soldier shoots Taisuke in the arm and he falls to the ground, he aims at Mari but she dodges it. The gun is now out of ammo and he runs, in the crowd of panicked civilians is Maya and she comes to Taisuke's aid but he shrugs her off.

"Where did Mari go?"

"He went after him! Look-" Maya reaches her hand towards him but he slaps it away as pulls out his P226 pistol.

"What are you waiting for!? Let's get that bastard!" Mari chases after the man in the street with Taisuke and Maya in distance in pursuit, he enters a food court and he is lost in the crowd. Taisuke enters last as Maya regroups with him; Asuka, Shinji, Haru and Marlene are in the food court. They spot the man running to the bathroom.

"I got him..." Mari places her arm in front of him.

"No, I do." She runs towards the bathroom where the former soldier is and enters it.

"What the-I thought I lost you!?" Shinji and Marlene see what's going on as Mari shuts the door in fury; the door begins to open and close due to the velocity as they see Mari walking towards him. The door finally closes and screams are heard then a flush, under the door is water leaking out...And then blood.

Shinji shields Marlene's eyes as she looks down, Mari opens the bathroom door to reveal that she has blood slashed on her shirt and cheek.

Haru looked at Mari and Taisuke went and held her. "What happened?" Taisuke asked as he held to Mari thinking the blood is hers.

"D-Don't worry...He was a purger bastard that deserved to die." Mari places her face on Taisuke's chest.

"Mari-Please don't tell me you killed him." The British girl nods.

"Holy shit," Haru said as he was shocked.

"Ok we'll call WILLE and have them take care of the body," Maya said as she gave a quick glare to Haru and Marlene to which Marlene didn't see but Haru only glared back.

"I'll get Mari back to the Wunder," Taisuke said as he took Mari back.

Marlene of course heard everything as she was shocked that there were still Purgers out there. "Uh I'll go or a walk to clear my head," Marlene said before running off.

"Wait, Marlene!" Shinji called but Asuka stopped him.

"Just let her clear he head that way so she can wrap her mind around what just happened," Asuka said sadly as Haru seems to be taking this well.

(With Marlene)

Marlene was walking around an old warehouse district as she had a lot on her mind. "Aunt Mari killed someone..." she thought as she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe Death always followed by Hatred. She didn't want to believe it but she knew she had to accept it but she couldn't. That was until she heard the sound of a piano being played. She looked around and saw this district was deserted so where was the Piano music coming from.

Marlene followed the sound of the music and was soon met with a boy with silver hair, pale skin, red hair, and a school uniform playing said piano. The boy seemed to have noticed her but didn't care and continued to play. Marlene walked closer and sat down so she could listen better.

The boy turns to her and smile appears across his face.

"What's your name little girl?" He asks.

"Marlene."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Marlene, my name is Kaworu Nagisa." Kaworu continues playing the piano which Marlene joins in and starts playing also.

"You're pretty good at this." He complemented, they continue playing the piano. Marlene feels at peace with this boy for some reason and it made her forget all of the violence and hatred of the world, it made her feel special. Suddenly she hears her brother calling out for her.

"I got to go! See you later Kaworu!" She leaves out of the abandoned warehouse to see Haru.

"Marlene, where have you been?"

"Just looking around," she replied.

"Okay, we need to get to the base." The twins head off as Kaworu smiles in the distance without them noticing him.

(At the base)

Taisuke has a cast on his arm after what that purger bastard did to him; his name was Hans Lunge and is the father of Kristoff Lunge. He murdered his own son during the great purge which increased the hatred. The man was stationed in the base when it got attacked.

Maya walks in front of him with another cold stare.

"What?" Taisuke growled.

"Nothing," She replied while walking away, as she walks in the hallway, it begins to break apart and turn into Taisuke's old room from Germany.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me this time?" She asks Yui.

"No, this boy went through a lot...I want you see what he's been through." A young Taisuke enters the bedroom.

"Why did you bring me here?" Maya angrily asks.

"Look." Yui advised.

Taisuke walked into the room and lay down as he had some tears in his eyes.

"Ok so he's sad not getting what I'm supposed to be seeing," Maya said as Yui sighed.

"Just keep watching," Yui said as Maya huffed.

Soon the sound of gunfire was heard as Taisuke jumped up with a panic look in his eyes.

Taisuke goes downstairs to see his guardian Jaclyn wielding her handgun as there are the bodies of the neighbors that treated him harshly ever since third impact, the first is the father then the mother and finally the kids who were armed with what appears to be baseball bats and knives. The boy looks at his brunette guardian who has blood slashed on her face, she turns towards him.

"Jack? What...The neighbors...You killed them...You killed the neighbors..." Taisuke slowly backs away from her and Jaclyn kneels in front of him and places her hand on his shoulders.

"Taisuke..." She said in a calming voice as she wipes his tears.

"Look, they tried to break in with weapons. I don't know what's going on but go wake up Emily, alright?" He nods to her as Jaclyn loads her gun again. Taisuke walks upstairs to Emily's room and shakes the blonde girl.

"Emily, wake up now!" He whispers as she gets up.

"What? Why?" She asks while rubbing her eyes, banging is heard.

"Give us the boy and the girl!" yelled a voice.

"I've got something else!" Another gunshot is heard.

"That's why," Taisuke said as Maya watched on.

More gunshots were heard as Taisuke and Emily were getting scared out of their wits.

They all head downstairs to see an angry mob trying to break inside the house some get inside but are shot by Jaclyn.

"Jack, what's going on?! Why is everyone rioting!?" the mob soon enters all side of the house only to be shot by a swat team, the group head outside of the house to see madness. Taisuke looks up to see a helicopter overlooking at the destroyed city of Berlin, a policeman is seen talking to Jaclyn about the situation.

"Tai, I'm scared..." Emily whimpered.

"Me too," he spots a car containing fellow pilot Hesh and his guardian Riley.

"Get inside the car!" The three get inside and Jaclyn turns on the radio to the news.

"Violence is spreading throughout the country as an organization known as the Purgers clash against the army." Jaclyn turns to Riley.

"Riley, what the hell is wrong with them!? Don't they know that their killing our best shot against the angels?!" The man turns to Jaclyn.

"I don't know they've gone insane! I've heard downtown has just became a warzone." The car moves towards the town which is on fire and fleeing civilians.

"Oh my God...Is this our fault? Is it because were pilots?" Hesh gasped.

"No its not, it's just some people are sick in the head!" A car is approaching on the left side.

"Riley look out-" Everything turns black but Taisuke regains his vision to see Riley and Hesh dead, Jaclyn gets him out of the wreckage as Emily waits for him.

"I got you kid!" They all run from an angry mob and avoid the objects thrown at them, they find a shop.

"My God...What is this madness?" Maya gasps.

"The great purge," Yui replied.

Jaclyn shuts the door behind them and they head outside, in front of them is a purger soldier.

"Freeze, traitor!" he yelled.

"Wait, what do you mean by traitor?" Jaclyn asks.

"You know what I mean! Give us the boy and the girl!"

"No way in hell!"

"Fine then." the soldier aims his rifle at Taisuke and Emily but Jaclyn gets in the way and is shot in the back, the German goes to his guardian's aid.

The soldier gets closer to Taisuke and aims his rifle, little does he know that Emily grabbed Jaclyn's gun.

"Send you sister my regards-" He is shot in the head.

"Jaclyn! Don't die, please...please..."He whimpered." He covers her wound as Jaclyn turns towards him with blood dripping from her mouth.

"It's okay...it's, okay..." She coughs out blood.

"I want to tell you guys...Do what it has to take to survive...Ignore all morals...Can you two do that for me?" Jaclyn weakly smiles as Taisuke, shakes his head and Emily walks from behind him.

"Taisuke...They'll be looking for us, we need to go." Emily advised.

"N-No! I can't let her die...I just can't!" He yells Jaclyn weakly chuckles.

"It's okay to loose...The more we lose, the more we get something back...I want you to remember that..."

"I know! But I don't want to lose..." Taisuke is now crying

"It's okay...it's, okay..." She kisses him in the forehead

"Jack...Your cold." His eyes widened.

"Yeah...Looks like a caught a cold, I'll be alright...I'll be..." She closes her eyes and makes a smile as if she's sleeping, Taisuke shakes her.

"Jack? This isn't funny; you're always the jokester..." He shakes her.

"Jack?" another shake.

"Jack!?" he shakes her fast.

"Stop she's dead!" Emily yelled with tears and tries to pull him back.

"She's not dead! Jaclyn! Let me go, let me go!"

Emily dragged Taisuke away from the dead Jaclyn as he kept trying to prove she wasn't dead.

Maya was in tears as she couldn't believe it the pilots were the ones who were suffering from this seemingly endless cycle of hatred causing it to continue. Maya was soon brought back to the halls again where she saw Yui here. "Now you see this cycle has to stop and barely anyone is doing anything about it," Yui said as though she was disappointed. "Taisuke stopped it for a while but only with his own hatred, Haru wanted to stop it and with Marlene has a better chance at stopping it, and Marlene is the one making the most difference in this cycle of hatred," Yui said as Maya looked at Yui.

"And what pray tell would you have me, do? forget about everything Shinji did!" Maya said with tears in her eyes as Yui sighed.

"It's easy to blame someone else but it's harder to forgive, so start small and forgive Shinji," Yui said as Maya nodded.

"I'll try," Maya said before she walked away.

(Scene break)

It was night time as Marlene had snuck out to see if Koworu was still there. She knew everyone at the Wundur was still asleep as she ran. Koworu made Marlene feel safe in this hateful world as she wanted to see him again. But when Misato was told about what, happened she had all the pilots put on close watch in the Wundur so no one would try and harm them again.

As she ran through the Warehouse district she soon heard the sound of a Piano playing again and knew Koworu was still here. She ran to where Koworu was hoping she wouldn't miss him

In the warehouse is Kaworu playing the piano again but this time the quatre Maine which is her favorite song, he closes his eyes for the rhythm...

"It's nice seeing you again." he greeted as he stops playing.

"You too Kaworu." she replied.

"So I've heard you're a member of WILLE, is it true?" Kaworu asks.

"Yes...And you're a Nagisa unit." Marlene realized.

"I'm the alpha which means I'm the true version while the rest are inferior."

"So what do you think about them?"

"Well it pains me to see them kill each other especially Todd..." Marlene remembered that Nagisa unit from the mission, he got away before her mother could destroy all of the nemesis units.

"I think I met Todd in a mission before."

"Really what did he do?"

"Kill a teammate for having weed," Marlene said as Koworu continued playing.

"That is like him but..." he drifted off as he began playing a sad tune. "The cycle of hatred is something I wish to see end," Koworu said surprising Marlene.

Marlene also wanted the cycle to end that way should would have a happy family and live a normal life. "I want to see it end also but with the world the way it is..." Marlene trailed off as Koworu only smiled a sad smile.

`This lilum wishes to fix the world the power of EVA caused as do I maybe this girl can help,` Koworu thought as he walked over to Marlene and guided her to the piano making her blush at their close proximity. "Marlene let's play together as we talk," Koworu said before he and the two began playing the piano. "There is a way to undo the damage caused by EVA and Third Impact and it's with EVA itself," Koworu said as Marlene was confused.

"But how?" she asked as they played the piano.

"There are two lances hidden within NERV if we can retrieve them then we can use it to undo Third Impact and hopefully end the cycle of hatred," Koworu said as Marlene was surprised that Koworu had a way to stop undo Impact.

"Really, we could end all the hatred?" Marlene gasps.

"Yes, we can." Kaworu smiled back.

"Well...I can't but thanks anyway for telling me this!" She hears someone coming to the warehouse.

"I-I need to go now, see you next time!" Marlene leaves to the front entrance which is near Kaworu and gets out of it; the boy continues to play the piano as the figure emerges from the shadows.

"I thought you were dead." He said calmly, the figure is revealed to be Draken Montresor. A traitor to NERV alongside Johnny, Kruger Mordare and someone under the name of Zero who's rarely seen without her goggles and mouth mask but identifiable by her brown hair. He wears a red sweater with an ammo vest and has dirty blonde hair.

"Don't take rumors as truth...If you pull the spears, everyone is going to die." Draken warned.

"And you know this by what?" The angel asks.

"I know this because she is a part of it..." He turns around as he begins to leave.

"If you don't believe me, we'll be coming for you. That's a promise." Draken puts on his beanie hat and leaves.

"Lilum are so nihilistic, he doesn't believe the solution that could save his world...Pity." Kaworu continues playing his piano as Draken disappears from out of sight.

"And the angel doesn't believe his, own..." Draken cocks his glock pistol and pulls out his phone.

(TBC)

ESKK: try and leave a review well till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Beautiful World

ESKK: Well here's the next chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion only the OC's that may or may not appear.

(Start)

(Unspecified location in the Alps.)

"Hello?" Greeted the feminine voice as she gets out of her luxurious shower.

"We have a problem." Draken explained as she rubs her hair.

"Nagisa?"

"Yes, the world is going to need Zero more than ever." The woman sighs.

"Fine...Their after, who!? My son did what!?"

"I'm a grandma," she said as she quickly got dressed as she was going to give her son an earful about using protection." Though I can't wait to meet my grandchildren," she said with a grin.

(Sweden)

In the mountains is an abandoned military base which is now redesigned as kind of like high-class house, a figure singing bad, to bone is walking next to the pond. He has been living a classic and unique life style which was separated from society, also he was money laundering. His phone rings.

"Hello, Kruger?" Spoke the female voice.

"What the-How did you get my number!?" Kruger jumped.

"I have my ways." The Swedish-German sighs.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"It's Kaworu, he doesn't know what he's doing. Still have your EVA?"

"You mean unit 20? Hell yeah I do!" Kruger replied as he activates a nearby button to reveal an ammo vest with dual Beretta pistols and a black face mask that only exposes his hair and has red lenses.

"Get it ready, we might need it," she said as Kruger grinned.

"Big battle I'm in," Kruger said with a smirk.

"Good," the woman said as she hung up.

"Well looks like this will be one hell of a party!" Kruger yelled as he suited up.

(Britain.)

Johnny Nagisa gets out of apartment which is only two rooms above each other, above him is Simon which is his neighbor. Pretty much every person respects the clone which was fine because he liked it that way, he kind of grew taller but still is the same height of an average adult. He is going for a date with former Ayanami unit Reichel who lied that she was a lesbian.

Johnny enters the restaurant with his girlfriend sitting there.

"Hello~" He greeted in his best sexy voice.

Reichel turned around and see's Johnny. "Hello Johnny, I was wondering when you would show up," Reichel said as Johnny grinned.

"Hey I'm pretty sure I'm on time," Johnny said with a smile as he sat down across from Reichel.

"So how have you been?" He asks her.

"Great! So how about you?" Reichel replied with a cute smile.

"Terrible..." She is shocked.

"What happened!? Did someone tried to-"

"I was just joking." Johnny laughed which causes Reichel to sigh, it's pretty hard for Ayanami and Nagisa units to fit in society and there was often discrimination. Across from them is a couple talking.

"Why are those freaks here? Shouldn't they be cannon fodder for EVA'S?" The man said.

"They should be separated from us, they have no place here." The woman glared, they continue to talk and discriminate them.

"I bet they don't know what a book is." The boyfriend mocked.

"I heard their inbred."

"Eww." Reichel has had enough, she gets up while slamming her hands on the table.

"DO YOU THINK WERE FUCKING DEAF!?" She yelled at the two with the boyfriend getting up.

"What gives you the right to us freak!?"

"Just shut up we don't need to put up with this place," Johnny said before leaving the restaurant sense they didn't even get to order anything this place just lost a pair of customers. Reichel followed sense she would rather be the better person and not stoop to their level.

"Well the afternoon is ruined," Reichel said as she and Johnny left the restaurant.

"Tell me about it," he said as they walked.

"Sorry I invited you there." Johnny apologized.

"It's okay..." Reichel replied with a sad tone as they enter his apartment to see Simon who discriminated of the clones.

"Hey Johnny-boy, I think your fucking your sister!" The Welsh insulted.

"Look who's talking!" Johnny could tell he is drunk.

"What did you say to me you wanker!?"

"You heard me! Its people like you who make us units lives a living hell!"

"You're not worth my time!" He gets back to his apartment as Johnny and Reichel enter his apartment, inside is a table and a flat screen TV, a counter top with a fridge and his room nearby. On the wall is a portrait of his old team.

"Wow, this place is a little cozy." Reichel observed with glee but Johnny saw sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, cozy...Reichel, your still not over from what happened in the restaurant aren't you?" He sorrowfully regretted having a reservation, some restaurants wouldn't even serve their kind and it annoyed them a lot. It made them feel like lesser beings.

"No, I get over things real easily!" She nervously laughed but sees that Johnny has a serious face.

"Yes, I am not."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah..." The two sit on the couch with the thoughts of discrimination in their heads, often they would almost get jumped or insulted by children or called inbreeds. Then there was that incident where a bunch of drunk high-school students attempted to rape Reichel to show her that she's just nothing more than a freak of nature or an abomination, the coworkers of Johnny's work in the MI6 heard about it and treat him with respect like a human being.

Then there was that racial term known as "Abominoids", "Sub-human freaks, "Sins against nature" and even worse "Dolls."

"Look, I'm sorry that you were shaken up a bit and I hate myself even more for inviting you there." Johnny apologized.

"It's ok you didn't know," Reichel said as she cuddled to Johnny.

"If you're not comfortable going home you can stay with me," Johnny said as Reichel thought about it.

She cuddles even more against his chest.

"Sure..." The Ayanami unit replied with a sweet and adorable smile, she kisses him in the mouth which results in their lips colliding against each other.

"Don't leave me, alright?" Reichel asks.

"I won't...That's a promise." Johnny answered with a sweet smile. They've been in love since their days back at NERV, the man was the unique one of the Nagisa units, not only he was straight but had emotion and was never creepy. There were others like him though and their numbers started to increase in a slow rate.

"So...Forget your room, couch?"

"Good thing I got a condom..."

Johnny and, her, always did it together weather if it was in the locker rooms or the base camp, after an hour of pleasure, his phone rings but he ignores it...And accidently presses answer and the loud speaker.

"Johnny?" The feminine voice asked, he then puts it away and presses the face time button to see what's going on.

"Oh my!" The voice screeched to reveal a disturbed and heavily blushing Yui Ikari.

"Gauh Yui what the Hell," Johnny said trying to cover his well big member as Reichel covered her breasts.

"Sorry to disturb but the team is coming back together," Yui said as she blushed.

"Can it wait?" he asked as Yui already had an answer.

"No," she said plainly.

"Okay just to make this quick, Kaworu wants to pull the lances in order to redo impact." Johnny stares wide eyed at her statement.

"Draken told you?" He asks.

"Yes, I told Kruger too. You two still have units 19 and 29?" They nod in response.

"Alright...See you in France." She logs off as the two put on their clothes and clean up the, "fluids," on the floor, Reichel puts on her sweater with only her panties exposed on the bottom.

"I have the cutest girlfriend in the world~" The Nagisa unit flirted.

"Come on Casanova, let's get to the holding pens back at MI6."

"Just to let you know that I have clearance to do that."

"I know." She replied with a sweet smile, after NERV, Reichel decided to work in a 5-star cafe which had high-pay for her to support a house in a remote part of the countryside.

The duo headed the EVA holding pen so they could get in there EVA's and stop Koworu.

(With WILLE)

Marlene wakes up on her bed after a great nap, she's going to missed New Zealand because of Kaworu. But at least they have Intel on how to undo impact which was a relief to her father because he could find redemption in his mistakes. She gets to the dining table as she sees Mari and Taisuke.

"You gonna be alright?" He asks as Mari nods to him with a still but moderately shocked look on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I am." Mari replied, she looks more tired and has drags on her eyes, almost like she hadn't been sleeping for hours.

"Look, I've been there myself." Taisuke remembers his first kill back at the great purge, some robber attempted to kill Emily but he shot him in the face with her gun. The robber's family went after him next so the boy was forced to kill all of them as he dragged Emily to safety.

Mari sips another coffee.

"Easy on the coffee." Taisuke advised as Marlene continues to watch, she turns around to bump into Maya.

Maya just stands there and give Marlene a pat on the head then continues to walk while avoiding Taisuke.

"That was Strange," Marlene said before she walked away.

Marlene just kept walking trying to think of a way to get into NERV so she could take the Spears but she would have to be in NERV to get it.

As she walked she passed the brig where Shinji was being held sense WILLE still didn't trust him. Marlene walked away as she soon arrived at her room's door. She was about to enter before the Wunder shook hard.

She looks at the windows to see an EVA with a singular eye attacking the ship only for unit X to push it away, outside of the wunder is the EVA facing off against it. Unit X pulls out its progressive knife at the EVA which has a symbol that reads Mark 0.9 and collides against it, mark 0.9 pulls out a mace as their weapons collide against each other.

Unit X dodges the swing and kicks it down but it lands on the ground with its hands, mark 0.9 lunge kicks unit X but it blocks the kick and flings it. Mark 0.9 lands on its feet and throws another kick at unit X with the right leg, unit X blocks it and mark 0.9 throws it left leg towards it stomach.

"You must be a fan of Batroc the leaper." Haru commented.

"I do not know who you are talking about." Mark 0.9 continues to throw a lot of kicks towards unit X which deal many blows to the face, unit X crashes against the hall where Marlene is but she gets out of the way, Mark 0.9 turns its eye towards Marlene.

"Shikinami-Chan, come-" Something large collides against mark 0.9 and it's an EVA that came out of nowhere, it looks similar to unit 01 except with visors and a tail and looks more armored. More EVA'S appear from behind it as the first one which is blue and yellow that looks similar to an MP EVA fires at it, another EVA gives a pallet rifle to the main one and has a grenade launcher. The main one grabs it and fires at mark 0.9 while the rest follow.

"Zero...?" The group fires at it while it dodges each of the shots.

"Draken, snipe!" The grey and black EVA nods and fires its sniper rifle at it.

"Kruger, hawk!" Another EVA that is green and brown comes out of cover and pulls out dual progressive tomahawk's then throws them and one hits the mark 0.9's arm, it sprouts rocket-like wings and attempts to fly away.

"Johnny, fire and forget!" The blue and yellow EVA pulls out a rocket launcher then fires at it which shoots down.

"Reichel, suppression!" The green and blue EVA fires its light machine gun at the grounded mark 0.9

"Everyone clear!" The squad nods as the mysterious EVA begins to glow blue.

"Genesis impact!"

Blue energy went at the Mk. 0.9 before it sent it flying back into the Wunder as Marlene saw the violence and hatred of the battle. She wanted it to stop the bloodshed and the only way is to go to NERV and pull the lances out herself.

"I'm here!" she called as the Mk. 0.9 EVA put its hand out for Marlene to get on.

"Marlene!" Haru called as he in his EVA saw what she was going to do.

Marlene turned to Unit X with a sad look in her eyes before she got onto the hand. "I'm sorry," she said before getting on the hand.

Kurger notices that the mark 0.9 has Marlene on its hand so he pulls out his progressive mace and smashes its head and drops her, the Swedish-German catches Marlene and puts her back on the platform.

"You're welcome!" He said while soldiers escort Marlene to safety.

"As for you-" Mark 0.9 slashes Kruger with its progressive knife in the arm then makes another swing but he dodges in return.

"It's just a flesh wound!" He yelled as he swings the mace at it, mark 0.9 backs away from the swings only for Reichel to round house kick it to the side of the face which causes it to get knocked down on the ground. Reichel aims her light machine gun at the mark 0.9's face.

"Surrender!" The EVA begins to hang its head in shame and the entry plug gets out from its back to reveal the pilot surrendering.

"Good girl." The clone complemented.

"Holy crap, Zero is back!" A crewman cheered.

"Save the praises, were going to have a few chats with the third child..." The EVA dock in the holding pens to reveal their faces with a lot of crew members staring in shock to their identities.

"Holy crap! Those are people who betrayed NERV!" Zero looks at Shinji.

"Hey, were in the company of friends, think it's a good idea to take off the mask." Johnny advised to her, Zero nods to him. She takes off her goggles then mouth mask to reveal that she looks like Rei except with brown and slightly longer hair. He gasps at the sight to realize that its, someone he missed.

"M-Mother?" Yui smiles at her child.

"So, where are the kids?"

"Who is this?' Asuka worriedly asks.

"Looks like my kid made a good choice!" Yui observed her, cute face, good figure and adorable breasts.

"Wait are you saying your Shinji's mom?" Asuka asked as she was skeptical.

"Bingo," Yui said with a grin.

Asuka was surprised as was Taisuke as he saw his sisters future Mother-in-law which meant the kids were about to meet there grandmother.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh..." Asuka froze in shock.

"Asuka, you're kind of making this awkward." Taisuke commented.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh you're making me lose my train of thoughts uhhhhhhh..." The younger Shikinami closes her mouth as she was drooling.

"Thank you." Asuka gets her senses back.

"So Ms. Ikari, I'm Asuka Langley-"

"I already know you, you must be Kyoko's eldest daughter." She turns to Taisuke.

"No introduction for you, Taisuke."

Haru was coming in for a landing when X sensed it.

"HARU MOVE NOW!" X yelled just in time for Haru to dodge and narrowly get hit by another EVA that looked like the polar opposite to Unit X.

"What the Hell why does that EVA look like you X?" Haru asked as he took a battle stance.

"I don't know," X said as he glared at the EVA which took a battle stance.

Haru was coming in for a landing when X sensed it.

"HARU MOVE NOW!" X yelled just in time for Haru to dodge and narrowly get hit by another EVA that looked like the polar opposite to Unit X.

"What the Hell why does that EVA look like you X?" Haru asked as he took a battle stance.

"I don't know," X said as he glared at the EVA which took a battle stance.

Unit X throws a punch at EVA that has an insignia reading unit 39, it flips him over then throws him over. It has a crossbones symbol on it and it wasn't affiliated with NERV either. It was a rogue one.

"Who are you!?" The EVA trips him which results in unit X landing with its hands.

"Just like your father..." Spoke the female voice.

"You ever wonder why, female clones are called Ayanami units?" It stomps its foot on unit X's chest.

"Because there was an alpha...I am that alpha, my name is Rei Ayanami."

"I don't wish to kill you, I just need to speak to your father."

"Why should I believe you," Haru said as he tried to get the foot off of Unit X.

"Trust her for now if she does anything showing she is with NERV then we'll take her down ourselves," X said as Haru just glared.

"Fine," he said as Unit 39 released its foot from unit X chest.

(Back at the wunder)

"What were you thinking? You almost got yourself in trouble!" Maya lectured Marlene.

"I wanted to undo impact! And that was my only way to stop it!" She screamed back.

"And does that make you a better person by betraying the people you care about the most?" Marlene turns silent at Maya.

"I know you want to end the hatred of your family but betrayal will add more fuel to fire."

Marlene is still silent but is caught by surprise Maya embraces her.

Marlene slowly returned the hug as she was scared Maya might hurt her if she lets her guard down.

"I know how you feel..." Marlene begins to tear up as Maya smiles warmly and closes her eyes, Taisuke is looking at the scene in anger, and there are more things to resolve for Maya Ibuki. He quickly leaves in anger with Yui manifesting behind him.

"Still angry at her?" She asks.

"Yes, she'll probably use this as an advantage to hurt them!"

"Are you sure?" The spirit asks.

"Yes!" He finds himself in the house where he and Mays met.

"Tell me, what is, Maya to you."

"A crazy bitch who wants to kill my niece and nephew."

"Is it?" The door opens to reveal a young Taisuke at the age of 7 and a younger Maya.

"What are you doing...?"

"Alright, welcome to your new home! Just ask me anything, alright?" Maya said.

"Y-Yeah."

Taisuke watched as he remembered how Maya was. "Ok so she was like this before the twins now why show me this?" Taisuke asked as he had a glare at the younger Maya.

The view then turned into a montage of Maya and Taisuke spending time together as if they were mother and son which brought a small light to Taisuke's heart. "The point is I showed Maya your past and she is trying to make amends especially to the twins Haru gave Shinji a chance though I don't know why but you need to at least give Maya a second chance to make amends to the twins and you," Yui said as she knew there was something special about Unit X that made it different then all the other EVA's.

"Wait, stop here." They stop at another memory which shows a sleeping Maya and causes Yui to raise an eyebrow but turns wide-eyed.

"You know she's a less-"

"It's not that, just keep looking." A knock on the door is heard and it opens to reveal the young Taisuke with tears on his eyes, Maya opens her eyes slowly but they turn wide as she sees him. The technician gets up and kneels in front of him and wipes his tears from his cheek.

"Are you alright Taisuke?" She worriedly asks.

"...N-No...I had a bad dream about my momma..." Maya knew what happened back there, the Shikinami's saw their own mother die in front of them which caused a lot of trauma for the siblings and led Asuka to watch over him.

"I don't know if this will be troublesome but...Can I sleep next to you? I'm still sacred..." She is caught by surprise and makes a warm smile on her face.

"Sure." Taisuke and Yui watch as his younger self sleep next to Maya, he still has a tear in his eye but Maya wipes it away and kisses him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Maya, I love you."

"Goodnight to you Taisuke, I love you too." The two fall in asleep as Taisuke looks on.

"Kawaii," Yui gushed as she saw Taisuke in Maya's motherly embrace.

Taisuke saw the memory Maya showed genuine concern for Taisuke as he saw maybe Maya could use a second chance. "Ok fine you win I'll give Maya another shot but if she blows it I'll blow her head off," Taisuke said as Yui sighed.

"Well it's a start," Yui said as she took Taisuke out of the memory.

(With Yui 2)

The crew of the wunder gather around in the mess hall with the pilots sitting in the same seat where Yui 2 sits in, stories of awesome adventures and amazing tails of greatness fill the minds of the pilots. Yui 2 sips a drink of beer.

"So why did you quit NERV?"

"Well not because of the low-pay but I realized that Gendo is a jerk!" She laughs.

"Is it true you were bitten by a king cobra?" A crewman asks.

"Yes, and after three agonizing weeks...The cobra died." The crewmen laugh at her joke, in the distance is Asuka, Shinji, Haru and Marlene.

"So...Zero is our grandma?" Haru asks.

"Yes and were going to have lunch with her." Shinji replied.

Rei appears in front of the two as she looks at the alpha and her mother at the same time.

"Rei?" She turns around, the girl has changed her hair and now has a dark streak on it.

"Shinji?"

"Uh hi," Shinji greeted shyly as Haru went to grab a bite to eat.

"So she's our aunt?" Marlene asked as she had a tone similar to Shinji.

"Yeah she's your and Haru's aunt," Asuka said as she watched.

The family walk towards their grandmother alongside their aunt who has a very nervous face on her except for Marlene who immediately hugs (New) Yui who returns it in glee, Haru joins in with his father and has a bit of a fan boy face on him, almost like he's meeting a celebrity. Ever since she was cloned by NERV, Yui knew that she was on the wrong side along with Draken, Kruger, Johnny and Reichel, that reluctance evolved into fear and fear turned into mutiny as they used their EVA'S to rampage in their base. She took on a persona called Zero and was very famous amongst the public with her team, they all went on their separate ways after WILLE caught wind of their activities.

"Hey there you little cutie!" Marlene lets go of (New) Yui.

"Grandma, I'm not a baby!" She pouted as the clone laughed.

"So which one is the guy?"

"M-Me..." Haru awed at the thought of him being related to Zero, THE Zero who he looked up too and aspired to be like.

"You must be Haru, the tough-as-nails brother! Guess your mother taught you to be like that."

"M-Mom." Yui turns to Shinji.

"It's nice having you back son...About protection."

"Uh oh," Shinji said as he knew what was next.

"I'm out," Haru said not wanting to be around for that as he bolted.

"Sorry daddy," Marlene runs for it.

"Good luck Shinji," Asuka said walking away.

'Traitors!' the young father thought has his family left him at the hands of his mother.

"Ok Shinji for starters why didn't you put a condom on when you slept with Asuka?" Yui asked as she had to make sure Shinji was responsible enough to handle kids.

"Well...I guess I didn't care, I was in love with her and...You know..." Yui sighs at him.

"Why didn't you just tell that there was going to be consequences?"

"I didn't want to break her heart...You see..." Shinji looks at Asuka in the distance.

"I told Asuka that I would do whatever she pleases..."

"And she wished for sex?"

"Yeah," Shinji admitted as Yui sighed.

"If Kyoko was around she would have killed you," Yui started before she looked at him. "You realize what you have to do now right," Yui asked as Shinji didn't know.

"What?" he asked as Yui sighed.

"The responsible thing you have to marry her," Yui said causing Shinji to blush.

"B-But where can I get a ring?" Shinji asks.

"Well...You could use mine." Yui replied to her son.

"R-Really? But don't you want it?" She takes off her wedding ring.

"Because your father changed...He isn't the man I once knew before. Shinji, I may not have been there for you but what I've heard is the fact you have a heart of gold and to be honest, you would make a good husband. I'm glad you didn't end up like your father." Shinji slowly takes the wedding ring.

"But wait for the right moment...Now isn't the time." Yui advised.

"O-Okay..."

"Now tell your kids that everything is alright! Just tell them we were telling an adult joke...Like say eye, spell map then say ness."

"A-Alright? Haru, Marlene, we were just telling an adult jokes! Nothing's wrong."

Haru was stuffing his face as he only gave a thumbs up. Marlene only smiled and nodded.

Shinji giggles at his son but notices that Mari is drinking a lot of coffee recently ever since she killed that purger back there and it made him feel uncomfortable in some degree, now she's acting a little jittery.

"Hey Taisuke, what wrong with Mari? She's drinking a lot of coffee..." Taisuke turns to him.

"Yeah, it's that phase you get after killing for the first time. First shock, then guilt then there's this. I've been through that before...Not good at all." He replied.

"Really, how?"

"Well it's the fact that you took another's life that it weighs heavily on your heart to the point you regret it," Taisuke said as Shinji nodded.

"I see it really hurts the soul doesn't it," Shinji said as Taisuke nodded.

"I'll go talk to her," Taisuke said before he walked over to Mari.

Taisuke walks up to Mari who is drinking a lot of coffee and it might evolve into alcoholism so he has to put an end to this right now, she turns around to see him.

"Mari, you still haven't gotten over it. Let's talk in private, alright?"

"Taisuke, I assure you-" He grabs her by the arm and walks with her.

"Come on." The two get into the front of the ship and overlook the sky.

"Okay, I accept that I need help but taking me here? I maybe depressed but I'm not that depressed." Taisuke's eyes turn wide at her.

"What? No, it's not like that!" He looks on the ground then back at Mari.

"Mari...You've been my best friend since childhood and also my girlfriend and I made a promise to you years ago that we would watch each other's back."

"Okay, I'm not alright, not at all..." Mari said in a defeated tone.

"I know, let me help you." Taisuke replied.

"N-No! You can't!"

"WHY? If anyone can understand what you're going through after your first kill then it's me," Taisuke yelled as he wanted to help Mari.

"I don't know you just can't," Mari countered as Taisuke wasn't giving up.

"Don't give me that excuse I want to understand I want to help you but please just let me help," Taisuke said as he wasn't going to give up on Mari. "Then why? Why don't you want me to help you then?" Taisuke asks as Mari turns silent.

"When I killed that purger...I didn't feel any remorse...I felt at peace..." Mari replied.

"See when I first opened my eyes when my family abandoned me, there was only thing I wanted and feared: Myself, I feared that I would end up hurting the people around me. Seeing that purger die in my hands and I felt happy about that, how am I supposed to live with that?"

Taisuke was shocked, after his first kill, he felt terrible even more once the killer's family tried to go after him and Emily. Mari was a wild card to him and he liked that, first time they met was pretty much the greatest moment of their lives and now he knows that his childhood friend and now girlfriend harbors a dark side to herself. But no, Mari wasn't like that, she is a smart, funny, kind woman who always loved to have fun. He grabs her by the hand.

"T-Taisuke?"

"I don't have any clear answers but...Admitting it is the first step."

"H-How?" the British girl asked as she didn't understand.

"Well, it shows that you're still human in some way." the German smiled as when he said those words showing he himself was also human.

Mari smiled at Taisuke's cheesiness but he was right she was still human after all.

"Taisuke," Mari called as Taisuke turned to her. "Thanks," she said with a smile as Taisuke nodded.

"No problem," Taisuke said as they stood there next to each other with their hands intertwined.

(TBC)

ESKK: another chapter is out so leave a review.


End file.
